


EPISODE 6: Out-Of-Place - Skam NT Season 3

by 12_Month_October



Series: Skam NT Season 3 - CHARLIE [7]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: (in clip 9), 3x06, Episode 6, Gen, M/M, SKAM Season 3, TW for discussions of EDs and disordered eating discussions of outing and abusive relationships, TW for light ableism and a brief mention of self-harm (in clip 8), and implied past sexual assault (in clip 4), but also! love!, hello and welcome to another episode of Grace Projects Her Music Taste Into Her Skam Remake, here's your local non-monogamous bisexual girl to say:, i promise i will be kind to charlie next week y'all, it's about family and forgiving and communication!!, people are indeed not just islands!!!, the way i almost cried editing this scene :((, tw for brief mentions of fatphobia and underage drinking (in clip 3), tw for implied past domestic abuse and use of the d slur (by a wlw character and really reclaimed), we going posting original lyrics time, y'all are SO valid, y'all valid!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12_Month_October/pseuds/12_Month_October
Summary: Charlie Walters knows she's hated. She just wants everything to herself, so she can keep up her perfect facade. But it's never enough, and she's still stuck at Greenhill - further apart from her twin than ever and resitting nearly all her exams.When she's paired as study-buddy to the charismatic new girl, she's determined not to fall back into old habits from the spring. But it's going to be more difficult than she imagines.Real-time air: Current (28/09-04/10/20)First clip: Flatline (Monday 05.12)
Relationships: (background), Jack Watts / Lucas "Luke" Ruan
Series: Skam NT Season 3 - CHARLIE [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817566
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Monday 05.12 - Flatline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope all the Medical Stuff in this makes sense,,,, I am simply a 16-year-old who has no knowledge of surgery or medical careers
> 
> also! comment moderation is only enabled because i'm slightly nervous about Wednesday 17.43 👉👈

INT. ICU corridor. JASMINE, SAPHY and ELLA all sit in plastic chairs by a door, all very worried and tired, ELLA’s cheeks stained with tears. Katie’s father, IAN, hovers beside them, still in his work clothes, stressed and worried. CHARLIE sits two chairs apart from them, awkward but sharing their feelings. ATARAH is pacing up and down the hallway, talking on the phone to someone.

ATARAH (stressed)

Yes Mum, I know it’s Monday now… Yes, I got something from the vending machine before sunset… Yes, it would be great if you could pick me up… No, I want to find out if she’s okay first…

She sighs, coming to a stop.

ATARAH (stressed)

Is it okay if I just rest in the morning? I promise I’ll come to the synagogue this evening…

She scowls abruptly.

ATARAH (irritable)

My friend literally just fell halfway down a cliff and we’ve been waiting to see if she’s okay for almost 8 hours, I think I’ve tried hard enough today.

SAPHY inhales sharply, and ELLA starts to cry again. JASMINE hugs her gently. ATARAH’s face falls, and she sits in the seat closest to the others.

ATARAH (stressed, tired)

Sorry, Mum… No, I shouldn’t have snapped at you… If that’s okay? I’ll stay after you this evening?... Okay, thanks Mum. Send my love to Dad. ...Bye.

She hangs up, slumping in the seat closest to the girls with a sigh. CHARLIE looks across to her briefly, worried, before staring back down at her feet. A DOCTOR exits the room, and JASMINE and ELLA quickly stand up.

JASMINE (quickly, worried)

Is she okay?

DOCTOR (authoritarian)

Sit down, girls.

IAN

I’m Katie’s father, doctor, can I see her?

The DOCTOR nods.

DOCTOR

In a moment. I’m Doctor Acheson. Take a seat if you want.

JASMINE and ELLA sit back down, looking even more worried. IAN hesitantly takes the seat between the girls and CHARLIE.

IAN (worried, stressed)

...Is she okay?

The DOCTOR nods.

DOCTOR

Sort of. We stabilized her spine in the operating theatre, so that reduces the risk of her becoming paralyzed, and we also found the bleeding from her skull was from a fracture, not her brain. We’ve also fixed that.

IAN breathes a sigh or relief, as do the girls. CHARLIE looks slightly hopeful.

DOCTOR

...However, she does still have severe head trauma and difficulty breathing. They can’t be to do with any broken ribs, we've ran several x-rays, we think it’s to do with potential brain damage.

ELLA clutches JASMINE’s hand tighter.

DOCTOR

So we’ve intubated her and put her in an induced coma. Does all that make sense?

IAN nods, solemn. The DOCTOR smiles before turning to the girls.

DOCTOR _(fondly)_

And you, girls?

The girls nod, CHARLIE following them.

JASMINE

Thank you, sir.

The DOCTOR shakes their head.

DOCTOR

Not sir.

JASMINE nods.

JASMINE

Thanks for letting me know… ma’am? Or Doctor?

The DOCTOR smiles fondly.

DOCTOR

Just Doctor.

They look down the corridor.

DOCTOR

I think if you follow the exit signs there’s a taxi rank nearby. Or maybe ask someone else. I’m fairly new here.

ATARAH nods, looking across at the others.

ATARAH

We’ll ask. Thanks again.

The DOCTOR nods, then turns towards IAN.

DOCTOR

You can see her now if you want, Mr Hudson.

IAN nods, not bothering to correct them, and follows them into the room. JASMINE and SAPHY get up, dusting themselves down, JASMINE stretching her legs. ELLA and ATARAH follow suit, CHARLIE watching them.

SAPHY

I can ask Jacques if he can pick yous up too?

JASMINE nods.

JASMINE

If that’s okay?

SAPHY

I’m sure it will be.

She gets out her phone, and ELLA panics.

ELLA _(quickly, worried)_

No phones on the ward remember?

SAPHY nods, and quickly puts it away.

ATARAH

We should find that taxi rank Dr Acheson was on about.

SAPHY and JASMINE nod. They start to head off down the corridor; CHARLIE’s eyes widen and she quickly stands up.

CHARLIE _(quickly)_

Wait!...

The girls stop. JASMINE turns back around to face her, and the others follow.

CHARLIE _(self-conscious)_

...I’m sorry. About earlier. Can I come home with you, Saphy?

JASMINE rubs her forehead, stressed, then folds her arms. SAPHY looks at JASMINE, confused, and she quickly whispers something to her. SAPHY nods, getting the message.

JASMINE _(slightly annoyed, stressed)_

...“I’m not your sister”? Really?

The others look shocked. CHARLIE stares down at her feet, ashamed.

CHARLIE _(self-conscious, reasoning)_

I didn’t mean it like- ?

JASMINE _(interrupting, slightly annoyed, stressed)_

Like what?

CHARLIE continues to stare down at her feet, not responding. Beat. JASMINE sighs exasperatedly.

JASMINE _(stressed, slightly annoyed)_

Just… I can’t deal with you now, Charlie. Leave us alone.

She turns and heads off down the corridor, offscreen, the others following her. CHARLIE watches them as they leave. A door can be heard swinging shut at the end of the corridor. A monitor can be heard flatlining, as CHARLIE continues to stare down the corridor, fighting back tears. A group of nurses quickly exit KATIE’s room and enter another. The sound slowly gets louder, unescapable, as CHARLIE curls her hands into fists, angry at herself. She takes a shaky breath, tears forming in her eyes, the sound unbearable by now-

Blackout. The sound stops.


	2. TEXT UPDATE #17

**Whatsapp messages** from “Ok 😏✂✂🥵”

* * *

**Saphy** : Jacques talked to school, you don’t have to go in today

**Saphy** : Wait what is that group name

**Saphy** renamed group “Ok 😏✂✂🥵” to “Respectable friends :)”

**Saphy** : Here we go

**Ella** : i have an exam today i don’t rlly have a choice

**Ella** : coffee time i guess

**Jasmine** : thanks saphy

**Jasmine** : while were talking abt respectable friends can i talk to yous abt something

**Saphy** : Sure

**Ella** : ok

**Jasmine** : shit

**Jasmine** : one sec

  
**Jasmine** removed you from the group


	3. Tuesday 08.42 - No Matter Where You Go

EXT. Greenhill High School.  _ Paradise  _ by The Neighbourhood starts to play as CHARLIE steps into shot in slow-motion. The camera follows her as the teacher on duty lets her through the gates into EXT. The courtyard. She looks around. There are few people there; some turn to look at her, others ignore her. She takes a deep breath, then pulls up her hood and adjusts it.

Cut to INT. The main hallway as the first verse starts. The scene stays in slow-motion as CHARLIE walks through the corridor. People turn to stare at her as she passes, some maliciously, some in concern. She passes KATIE’s locker - a bouquet of flowers and a giant “Get Well Soon” card taped on the front. JASMINE, SAPHY, ATARAH and ELLA hover next to it. JASMINE looks at CHARLIE briefly, concerned and betrayed, then ignores her.

She passes MARWA next, who stops in her tracks, staring after her with mild concern before continuing down the hallway.

She passes TRISTAN and his friends next, all of them turning to stare at her. HARRY whispers something to BEN #1, and he laughs inaudibly. CHARLIE ignores them, blocking everything out - before stopping abruptly in the middle of the corridor, caught off-guard.

Cut to P.O.V CHARLIE as the pre-chorus starts - LOU is standing by an open locker, presumably hers, the Year 13 girls we recognize from Episode 3 talking at her. CHARLIE watches them for a moment, then takes a deep breath and starts to walk towards them-

A YEAR 13 BOY walks into her and knocks her earphones out, the scene returning to regular speed and the music stopping abruptly. He scowls at her.

YEAR 13 BOY  _ (annoyed) _

Watch where you’re going!-

YEAR 13 BOY #2  _ (interrupting, offscreen) _

Shut it, mate, that’s Katie H’s friend.

The YEAR 13 BOY cringes.

YEAR 13 BOY  _ (self-conscious, apologetic) _

Shit, sorry-

He quickly walks past her. CHARLIE takes her earphones out properly, cursing herself under her breath. She looks up and sees LOU staring at her, and quickly heads upstairs, disappearing offscreen.


	4. Wednesday 08.55 - I Don't Think Anyone Likes Me Much

INT. The sixth form common room of Greenhill High School. CHARLIE sits at a table by herself, taking notes off a video playing on a netbook.

MADDI  _ (offscreen) _

Can I sit here?

CHARLIE looks up, surprised, to see MADDI hovering in front of her, smiling sheepishly. She shrugs, pausing the video.

CHARLIE

...Okay.

MADDI sits down, taking off her art folder and retrieving her pencils and work from inside of it. CHARLIE watches her suspiciously, worried there’s a catch.

MADDI

I like your dress.

CHARLIE looks down at her clothes, absentmindedly thrown on that morning.

CHARLIE

...Thanks.

MADDI

No problem.

They both go back to their work, CHARLIE resuming her video. Beat. MADDI looks up at CHARLIE, tilting her head curiously.

MADDY  _ (slightly concerned) _

Is everything okay with you and Jasmine?

CHARLIE does a double-take.

CHARLIE  _ (confused) _

Huh?

MADDI

She’s usually always talking about you in Maths, but yesterday… silence.

CHARLIE looks slightly surprised. MADDI shrugs.

MADDI

Didn’t know if it was ‘cause of all the stuff with Katie… but it was dead weird.

CHARLIE nods, self-conscious, clearly not wanting to talk - let alone think - about it. Beat.

CHARLIE  _ (self-conscious) _

...I’m a bad person, aren’t I?

MADDI shakes her head.

MADDI

Nah, you’re morally gray. People aren’t that black and white. Why?

CHARLIE sighs exasperatedly, looking out of the window.

CHARLIE

I don’t think anyone likes me much.

MADDI nods.

MADDI

I’d say something reassuring, but same.

CHARLIE’s eyes widen, surprised.

CHARLIE  _ (reassuring) _

Maddi, you’re like… one of the nicest people I know. You’re friends with  _ Bailey and Rachel _ . People can’t just  _ not  _ like you.

MADDI shakes her head, letting out an exasperated sigh.

MADDI  _ (slightly bitter) _

Yeah, sure, people want to be my friend, but… it’s all just for the popularity. It’s bullshit. Like… I’ve had people I thought were my friends tell me to my face that I must eat too much ‘cause I’m fat, that I must be impulsive because of how often I do my hair, that I must be traumatized or something ‘cause I get so fucking mortal at parties. And I know if I was the opposite they’d criticize me for that as well.

She shrugs, sighing again.

MADDI

Life’s fucked.

CHARLIE

Life’s fucked.

MADDI nods to the netbook.

MADDI

At least you have the FreeScienceLessons guy.

CHARLIE stifles a laugh. MADDI grins at her, shoving her art stuff into her bag.

MADDI

Nah, but seriously, babes, if you ever need to talk you know where I am, okay?

CHARLIE nods. MADDI checks her watch.

MADDI

Oh, right on time!

She gets up, putting her art folder back on.

MADDI  _ (joking) _

Hot date with Mr Connexions here I come!

CHARLIE laughs, and MADDI winks at her before disappearing offscreen. CHARLIE turns back to her netbook, looking down at her notes, her face falling again.


	5. Wednesday 17.43 - Chips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh baby it's time!!!
> 
> Discussions of EDs and disordered eating are marked together with *, discussions of outing and abusive relationships are marked together with %, and implied past sexual assault is marked with ^.

EXT. Front Street. The camera lingers in front of a Fish’n’Chip shop, a few people walking past, enjoying the last of the summer heat. The door opens, and LOU exits, holding a box of chips, walking quickly out of shot. The door opens again to show ISAAC holding his own chips, starting to follow after LOU.

ISAAC _(reasoning)_

C’mon, Lou, wait up!

Text shows over this shot: _LOU_

The text continues to show for a moment as we cut to EXT. Sea Banks. LOU and ISAAC are sitting on a bench. LOU is eating her chips in silence, enjoying them while they last. ISAAC stabs a long one with his chip fork, spinning it between his fingers. LOU gives him a Look.

LOU

I’m gonna wait here until you eat at least one of those.

ISAAC rolls his eyes, pointing his chip fork towards her.

ISAAC _(deadpan, joking)_

I will stab you.

LOU smirks.

LOU

Tough love, baby.

ISAAC laughs, and takes a small bite off the end of the chip.

LOU _(carefully)_

...How is it going, anyway? With Dr D’Angelo?

ISAAC shakes his head fondly, taking another small bite.

ISAAC

One of the younger kids must’ve told him about Pokémon.

LOU stifles a laugh, getting the direction he’s going in.

ISAAC

‘Cause last appointment, he just turned to me randomly and went “Charzizard, am I right?”

LOU bursts into laughter, as does ISAAC.

LOU _(incredulous, laughing)_

Charzizard? _Charzizard?_

ISAAC wiggles his eyebrows with a grin.

ISAAC _(joking)_

Charzizard.

They both burst out laughing again.

*****

ISAAC _(vaguely)_

But yeah… he thinks I’m doing well.

LOU smiles slightly, proud.

LOU _(carefully)_

Do _you_ think you’re doing well?

ISAAC shrugs, frowning slightly.

ISAAC

I dunno. I still feel… _off_. With how badly I relapsed during lockdown.

He sighs exasperatedly, his face falling.

ISAAC _(slightly sad)_

...You know that time during Ramadan? Where I didn’t get in touch for a week or so?

LOU looks concerned, and ISAAC shifts awkwardly.

ISAAC _(slightly sad, self-conscious)_

I, um… I was hospitalized. That’s why.

Beat.

LOU _(quietly, concerned)_

Fucking hell.

ISAAC laughs humourlessly.

ISAAC _(deadpan)_

Yeah… That happened. Yeah.

*****

LOU nods, solemn. Beat.

ISAAC

He told me about this cookery club last appointment.

LOU looks back across at him, slightly surprised. He smiles slightly, and shrugs.

ISAAC

It’s Wednesday evenings. At St. Oswald’s.

LOU nods.

LOU _(encouraging)_

You should go.

ISAAC nods, and laughs humourlessly again.

ISAAC _(slightly bitter, reasoning)_

That’s the problem. Wednesday evenings. In Gosforth. I mean, Mum and Dad know, but it’s just so awkward every time we try to talk about it- And that’s gonna be _how_ much each month? I- I just don’t know.

LOU frowns.

LOU _(reasoning)_

You could always go every other week? Or every three weeks?

ISAAC takes another bite of his chip, and shrugs.

ISAAC _(vaguely)_

Maybe. I dunno.

Beat.

ISAAC

What happened earlier?

LOU looks away from him, stalling, trying to avoid the question - then turns back to him with a smile.

LOU _(quickly)_

I wanna hear more about the cooking club-

ISAAC _(interrupting, concerned)_

El.

LOU looks down at her hands, fidgeting with them again. Beat. She takes a deep breath.

**%**

LOU _(quietly, self-conscious)_

Kai outed me at the party.

ISAAC does a double-take.

ISAAC _(shocked)_

Shit.

LOU nods, still staring down at her hands.

LOU _(self-conscious, betrayed)_

He told me he’d keep quiet if I told him everything, but I told him how fucked-up what he pulled on Sunday was, and… 

She trails off, then hugs ISAAC tightly. He puts an arm around her, rubbing her shoulder, worried and slightly angry.

**^**

ISAAC _(concerned, irritable)_

Let me know if he ever tries anything again, okay?

LOU shakes her head.

LOU _(quiet, almost trying to convince herself)_

I don’t think he’d do that. He’s manipulative as _fuck_ , but… I don’t know. I don’t think he would.

**% ^**

ISAAC _(carefully)_

You wanna talk about it more?

LOU

No.

ISAAC _(carefully)_

Then we won’t.

LOU nods, slightly relieved. She moves away from ISAAC slightly. He removes his arm from her shoulder and starts to eat his chips again. LOU eats a few of hers, both of them enjoying them in silence. Beat.

ISAAC _(slightly sad, conflicted)_

I don’t get how you can be… okay with yourself. With liking Charlie.

LOU looks conflicted for a moment; but drops it, shaking her head.

LOU

You just have to… treat it as it is. No judgement. Love _who_ you love, _how_ you love.

ISAAC nods, looking preoccupied and slightly sad. LOU nods, understanding.

LOU

It takes a while, but… yeah.

ISAAC sighs.

ISAAC _(slightly bitter, conflicted)_

It’s not that. It’s just… I think I’m broken.

LOU looks at him, concerned.

LOU _(reasoning)_

You’re not broken. You just like guys.

ISAAC sighs.

ISAAC _(conflicted)_

...It’s not that.

LOU looks slightly confused. ISAAC stares ahead at the horizon of the sea, self-conscious. Beat.

ISAAC _(slightly bitter)_

...I don’t love how you’re supposed to.

He laughs emotionlessly, LOU looking slightly confused.

ISAAC _(slightly bitter, slightly sad)_

I know it sounds stupid, but… really. I just find relationships limiting- Like, you’re meant to find someone and maybe marry them, but either way you’ll live together for the rest of your life. And if I wanted to be together with someone properly, I’d have to marry them… I don’t want that. I want a relationship, yeah - but I _really_ don’t want that.

ISAAC sighs.

ISAAC _(slightly bitter)_

...Did I tell you about the thing with Charlie H when I was still dating Katie?

LOU _(carefully)_

I don’t think so.

ISAAC _(slightly bitter)_

Charlie H… he’s this proper macho lad, classic white boy. Him and Katie slept together at a party once… that’s kind of relevant, I guess? I dunno. I was having a conversation with Katie a couple weeks later, and he passed by with one of his friends and wolf-whistled at her. But… the thing that I keep remembering, is that I knew I had to say something. I knew that’s what _normal_ people would do. But I didn’t know what. And Katie’s just looking at me, all betrayed, saying “Why didn’t you stop him?” and “Don’t you love me?”. I mean, I wasn’t gonna go after the guy, that’s just toxic, but… I just couldn’t think of what to say to either of them. And she just left.

He looks down, taking a deep breath, LOU watching him with slight concern.

ISAAC _(slightly self-conscious)_

...I pretty much know it’s not just girls. I mean, there’s…

He quickly looks around, then moves closer to LOU.

ISAAC _(self-conscious)_

There’s Jack. And Luke.

LOU looks surprised, and ISAAC laughs humourlessly again.

ISAAC _(slightly bitter, self-conscious)_

...Yeah. Luke too. Just… I just keep seeing them together, so happy and free and open, and… And I want something like that too. But I just… don’t want to choose. And yeah - theoretically, if they liked me back - I could choose. I just… I don’t want to.

He sighs again, staring down at his feet.

ISAAC _(slightly bitter)_

And I know it probably makes me a hooker or a cheat, but… I don’t know. I want more. And I know it’s bad and stupid and I shouldn’t, but I can’t stop myself. Maybe it’s just my age. Maybe it was Rachel. Maybe… I don’t know. I’m just broken.

LOU looks concerned. She goes to say something - but stops herself abruptly.

Cut to a backshot of the two of them, sitting in silence, watching the ocean. Pause.

LOU _(carefully)_

...Have you heard of polyamory?

Cut back to LOU and ISAAC; ISAAC looks at her, confused and slightly relieved.

ISAAC

Polyamory?

LOU leans back against the bench, thinking to herself.

LOU

It’s like… I don’t really know fully. But it’s sort of having two or more relationships at the same time, or dating one person but still keeping an open mindset about crushes. And still loving them all the same. Or slightly differently but still loving them. I don’t know that much.

A slow grin creeps across ISAAC’s face.

ISAAC _(slightly relieved)_

How’d you find out about that?

LOU shrugs.

LOU _(casually)_

A bunch of stuff when I was looking for this.

She points to the pride flag pin on her jacket - the polysexual flag.

LOU _(carefully)_

Do you think… ?

ISAAC shrugs.

ISAAC

I don’t know. Maybe. Just…

He laughs to himself, euphoric, and LOU smiles fondly at him.

LOU

I could link you a few things if you want?

ISAAC nods, fully grinning now.

ISAAC _(relieved)_

I… Fucking fuck.

LOU laughs.

ISAAC _(relieved)_

I love you so much.

LOU smiles back at him.

LOU

I love you too.

  
 _Cheap Queen_ by King Princess starts to play as they start to talk happily, their conversation quickly fading out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vqUVFukbrbU 😎
> 
> TW summaries  
> \- Isaac mentions Dr D’Angelo thinks he’s doing well. Lou asks him if he thinks he’s doing well. Isaac confesses he’s still uncomfortable with relapsing during lockdown, and mentions he was hospitalized during Ramadan.  
> \- Lou tells Isaac Kai outed her at an offscreen party. She goes onto explain that he blackmailed her into telling him everything and then dropped the deal when she called him out for what he did at the party (this isn’t discussed). She hugs Isaac, and he tells her to tell him if Kai decides to “try anything again”. Lou tells him he wouldn’t go that far, but she’s slightly doubtful.  
> \- Isaac tells Lou to tell him if Kai decides to “try anything again”. She tells Isaac Kai wouldn’t go that far, but she’s slightly doubtful.


	6. TEXT UPDATE #18

**WhatsApp messages** to “Fundraising Group GC”

* * *

**Lou Fundraising Group** : Dude i spent 30 minutes finding all those links r e s p o n d

**Lou Fundraising Group** : Sorry wrong chat

**Unknown Number** : 😂

**Unknown Number #2** : just checking @Jasmine is group still on?

**Jasmine** : were gonna take a break for a while

**Jasmine** : sorry guys

**Unknown Number #3** : It’s fine dw!!

You left the group

* * *

* * *

**Text Messages** from Unknown Number

* * *

Hello, this is Ian Katie’s father.

I noticed you weren’t talking to the girls the other night so I thought I’d send you the same message I just sent to Jasmine.

I’ve been staying in the hospital with Katie. They didn’t notice before but something’s happened with her right leg so today they had to amputate below the knee. They don’t think she’s going to be able to walk again but I know they can’t fully check until she’s fully awake. She’s fairly stable at the moment, and I’m sure if you wanted to you and the girls could come to see her. I think she’d really like to see you.

Thanks Mr Green

* * *

* * *

**Instagram messages** from “Funky Flatmates 😎”

* * *

**@Kill_Lill** : Got another job offer for y’all

I’ll take it

**@Kill_Lill** : @.Lottie.May.W. You don’t even know what it is yet lmao

What is it

**@Kill_Lill** : Whitley Bay Playhouse

**@Kill_Lill** : In the cafe

**@Kill_Lill** : So bit of a trek but

It’s fine

**@Kill_Lill** : Oh and it’s just an ad in the window again so

**@frogman** : seriously

**@frogman** : are you just gonna let her take every single job you tell us about

**@Kill_Lill** : I think they’re looking for 2 people

**@Kill_Lill** : But whichever one of you manages to get down to Whitley first

Ok


	7. Thursday 01.00 - AM

INT. The living room of Saphy’s house. CHARLIE lies on the sofa, completing her homework, as  _ Cheap Queen _ by King Princess continues to play.

Cut to CHARLIE getting out her revision book, reading it absentmindedly and making occasional annotations.

Cut to CHARLIE eating a bag of crisps, tossing the crisps up in the air and trying to catch them in her mouth.

Cut to CHARLIE flicking through the iPlayer website on her laptop, trying to find something to watch.

Cut to CHARLIE staring up at the ceiling, the music fading out. Beat. A notification goes off on her phone, and she picks it up.

_ Instagram: @missmartian posted for the first time in a while. _

She hovers a finger over the notification, conflicted - then gives in and selects it. She unlocks her phone and the post shows up; a picture of Tynemouth Priory, the early evening sun illuminating it. The caption is simply a sun emoji and a moon emoji. CHARLIE stares at it for a second, conflicted. She sighs, and clicks on LOU’s username, bringing her to her account.

She scrolls down through drawings and photography, not looking for anything in particular - before stopping. It takes a moment to notice what she’s seen - a video, the thumbnail an angel with blue wings. She looks at the surrounding posts. It can’t be  _ her  _ angel; she doesn’t recognize any of the other drawings, and they look significantly darker. She hesitates for a moment, before selecting it.

The video starts - a montage of footage from the local area along with drawings, ukulele faintly playing under it. CHARLIE looks slightly surprised as LOU starts to sing.

LOU  _ (v/o) _

_ Walking down these streets, George Ezra on repeat _

_ Think I’ll skip revision today _

_ Laughing with my friends as we shit-talk about boys _

_ ‘Cause they’re all just getting in the way… _

CHARLIE watches wistfully, amazed by LOU’s talent.

LOU  _ (v/o) _

_ Cracking crappy jokes, sugar rush off cherry coke _

_ We’re all living in this blue, blue _

_ Rivalries with friends will be okay in the end _

_ We’re all living in this blue, blue- _

The montage changes; all the shots and drawings are tinted blue, swatches of blue now added to the montage.

LOU  _ (v/o) _

_ We’re all living in this blue, blue town _

_ Trying to fit in, trying to keep our heads down _

_ Soon 17 but I wanna be a kid _

_ With a new life new friends new first kiss _

_ Priory and Links, new dome and Tynemouth Market _

_ Freezing watching fireworks down the proms in the dark, it’s _

_ Sad to see you change and I’m wishing things were different _

_ But I let you go guess I’ll see you in the AM _

The song stops, and the screen briefly turns black before the video starts again. CHARLIE doesn’t click out, continuing to watch, tears forming in her eyes.


	8. Friday 12.27 - Choice

INT. The hall of Greenhill High School. CHARLIE hovers in the small queue for the canteen, considering the lunch options, almost too tired to think.

STUDENT  _ (offscreen) _

Can I get a cheese and ham toastie, please?

CANTEEN STAFF #1  _ (offscreen) _

Of course.

Another of the canteen staff approaches the hatch CHARLIE’s standing outside.

CANTEEN STAFF #2

Can I get you anything, hen?

CHARLIE quickly looks up at her, surprised.

CHARLIE

Er… a pizza meal-deal. Please.

She nods, and collects a cookie and a pizza slice. 

CANTEEN STAFF #2

What drink would you like?

CHARLIE

Um, just water.

She collects a bottle of water, and places all the items on the counter in front of CHARLIE.

CANTEEN STAFF #2

That’ll be 2 pounds, hen.

CHARLIE nods, and gets her purse out of her backpack. She unzips it, and counts up the coins inside. 50p, 70p, 90p, £1, £1.05, £1.07, £1.08. Her eyes widen, caught off-guard. The woman at the canteen watches her, frowning. CHARLIE takes her backpack off and digs around in the front pocket awkwardly. Still nothing. She looks back up to the woman at the canteen, and goes to say something - before someone gently taps her on the arm, cutting her off.

She looks down to see a pound coin in front of her, then over to the side. LOU is hovering beside her self-consciously, not looking at her. CHARLIE quickly gives the woman the money. She gives CHARLIE a Look, and she cringes slightly, awkward. She looks over to LOU, self-conscious.

CHARLIE  _ (self-conscious) _

Um, thanks.

LOU nods, still not looking at her.

CANTEEN STAFF #2

And you, hen?

LOU

Pasta with sauce and cheese and a cherry juice, please.

CHARLIE continues to stare at LOU, as the woman disappears again. LOU looks just as self-conscious as her. Pause.

LOU  _ (self-conscious) _

It was Kai. That blocked you. Not me.

CHARLIE nods.

CHARLIE  _ (self-conscious) _

Okay.

CHARLIE starts to hear whispering behind her, and looks around. The girls she talked to at BEN #1’s party are sitting together at a table, looking directly at her and LOU. She turns back to LOU, even more self-conscious.

LOU  _ (self-conscious, quiet) _

Can we talk about Sunday?-

CHARLIE shakes her head, quickly gathering up her stuff and walking offscreen. LOU watches as she goes, slightly betrayed and conflicted.


	9. Saturday 16.09 - Better Off Alone

EXT. Links Road Bus Stop.  _ Better By Myself _ by Hey Violet starts to play. It’s raining - a lot. A bus pulls up to the bus stop, and stops for a moment. As it drives off, we can see CHARLIE walking quickly, hoodie pulled up, clearly unprepared for the weather.

Cut to EXT. Marine Avenue. CHARLIE walks along the road quickly. The ice-cream shops are open, but customerless.

Cut to EXT. Park Road. CHARLIE crosses at the crossing and approaches the Playhouse. She surveys the front windows. No poster. She looks around the side. No poster. She looks at the entrance. No poster. She sighs irritably to herself, as the music pauses.

CHARLIE  _ (quietly, to herself) _

For f-

The music resumes, as we cut to EXT. Marine Avenue. CHARLIE walks back along quickly, looking at all the ice-cream shops in pity. She looks at one of them, considering for a moment.

Cut to CHARLIE walking out of the shop with an ice-cream.

Cut to EXT. Links Road. CHARLIE walks along slowly, eating her ice-cream, not bothered about getting soaked by the rain. She looks up to see her bus at the stop, a few meters away, and her eyes widen. The bus starts to move, and she drops her ice-cream as she runs after it. She stops, panting, a few meters past the stop, and flips it off. The song stops just before the chorus.

CHARLIE walks back to the stop, hugging her hoodie close to her, and looks at the times for her bus. The next is in an hour’s time. She groans, burying her head in her hands; then abruptly scowls and kicks the wall of the stop.

PERSON  _ (offscreen) _

Is that you, Charlotte?

CHARLIE does a double-take and turns around, caught off-guard.

PERSON  _ (offscreen) _

Are you okay?

CHARLIE doesn’t respond.


	10. Saturday 17.30 - People Aren't Islands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The brief mention of self-harm is marked with !.

Closeup of two mugs sitting on a table. Someone pours tea into both from a teapot, then sets it back down. They pour a little milk into both as well, before stirring them with a teaspoon and setting the spoon down.

GRANNY HUDSON  _ (v/o) _

I don’t think I’ve  _ ever  _ seen you in Whitley Bay, Charlotte.

Cut to INT. Granny Hudson’s living room. An old woman sits in an armchair, holding one of the cups of tea. Her hair is almost fully grey, but a few strands of red hair remain. She’s undeniably KATIE’s grandmother. CHARLIE is sitting across from her on the sofa, wearing an old jumper. She shrugs, and takes a sip of her own tea.

CHARLIE  _ (slightly self-conscious) _

Thank you for drying my hoodie, Mrs Hudson. And for the tea.

GRANNY HUDSON chuckles to herself.

GRANNY HUDSON

You don’t have to call me Mrs Hudson, dear. Makes me feel old.

CHARLIE nods, slightly confused, but leaves it.

GRANNY HUDSON

Now, Charlotte, are you okay?

CHARLIE shrugs.

CHARLIE  _ (bluffing) _

I’m fine. You?

GRANNY HUDSON smiles reassuringly at her.

GRANNY HUDSON

Right as rain, dear.

CHARLIE looks even more confused.

CHARLIE  _ (carefully) _

Even with… Katie?

GRANNY HUDSON nods, taking another sip of her tea.

GRANNY HUDSON

...Well, yes, I worry about her a bit, with what the doctors are saying. But I know she’s a fighter. Just like her mother.

She smiles fondly, looking over at a picture of a woman with curly red hair on the wall.

GRANNY HUDSON

I just went to see her the other day. It was nice, I talked to her a bit. Mind, it does feel like talking to a brick wall sometimes. But if the brick wall was listening.

CHARLIE looks confused again, but nods, considering making an escape. GRANNY HUDSON sits back in her chair, folding her arms.

GRANNY HUDSON

You know I can tell when something’s wrong, dear.

CHARLIE looks down into her cup of tea, slightly self-conscious. GRANNY HUDSON smiles reassuringly.

GRANNY HUDSON  _ (encouraging) _

No pressure, Charlotte, but you can always tell me anything.

Beat. CHARLIE sighs sadly, looking back up at her.

CHARLIE  _ (slightly self-conscious) _

It’s just… I haven’t really been sleeping lately.

GRANNY HUDSON nods, as if to say “go on”.

CHARLIE  _ (slightly self-conscious) _

It just started as going to bed an hour, two hours later, but… but now I’m up nearly all night. And I just  _ don’t  _ sleep.

GRANNY HUDSON  _ (carefully) _

Do you think there’s any reason why?

CHARLIE shakes her head firmly. Beat. She sighs to herself, giving in.

CHARLIE  _ (self-conscious) _

...I get these nightmares. Things that’ve happened in the past. And it just started as trying to put them off, but now… now almost  _ every time _ I sleep they happen.

GRANNY HUDSON frowns.

GRANNY HUDSON

How long have they been happening?

CHARLIE shrugs.

CHARLIE  _ (slightly self-conscious, vaguely) _

Um… Since Easter. I think.

GRANNY HUDSON nods, and takes another sip of her tea. She sets her mug down, and sits up.

GRANNY HUDSON

How have you been feeling lately, Charlotte?

CHARLIE shrugs.

CHARLIE  _ (bluffing, vaguely) _

Tired. Mostly tired. I’m fine.

GRANNY HUDSON frowns.

GRANNY HUDSON

You know I’m not a nurse anymore, Charlotte, but if I need to I can still make referrals to CAMHS-

CHARLIE  _ (interrupting, irritably) _

No! I don’t need anything like that, I’m not- Just no!

GRANNY HUDSON looks slightly shocked. CHARLIE cringes, self-conscious.

CHARLIE

Sorry Mrs Hudson-

GRANNY HUDSON  _ (casually) _

Oh, it’s fine, I’ve dealt with way worse in my time. Did I tell you about the drunk man that urinated on me?

CHARLIE blinks, horrified. GRANNY HUDSON grimaces.

GRANNY HUDSON

Second thoughts, you probably don’t want to hear that.

She sits back again, picking up her mug and taking another sip.

GRANNY HUDSON

There’s nothing else you’ve been feeling?

CHARLIE considers for a moment, then gives in.

CHARLIE  _ (slightly self-conscious) _

...I’ve always had a short temper but now… sometimes I just get angry at everything. And I just feel out-of-place. It’s just stupid, it doesn’t matter.

GRANNY HUDSON shakes her head.

GRANNY HUDSON  _ (carefully) _

I’m no expert at mental health, Charlotte, but it sounds to me like you’re depressed.

CHARLIE looks even more confused.

**!**

CHARLIE  _ (reasoning) _

But I don’t… I don’t hide in my room all day and wear all black and cut myself.

**!**

GRANNY HUDSON

Depression doesn’t always look like one thing, Charlotte. Believe me.

CHARLIE nods, still slightly doubtful.

GRANNY HUDSON

Do you have anyone you can talk to?

CHARLIE hesitates for a moment.

CHARLIE  _ (vaguely) _

Um… maybe. I don’t know.

GRANNY HUDSON nods.

GRANNY HUDSON

There’s a saying my mother told me once. Every person is an island.

CHARLIE nods, slightly confused.

CHARLIE  _ (confused) _

What does it mean?

GRANNY HUDSON

Exactly just that.  _ Everyone  _ is alone on their own little island. And islands get lonely after a while, so you have to build bridges to other islands. And the  _ only  _ way you can do that is by talking to people.

She smiles at CHARLIE.

GRANNY HUDSON

So even if you don’t talk to a counsellor, or your GP, or your school’s learning mentor, you should talk to someone. One of the girls, maybe.

CHARLIE sighs exasperatedly to herself.

CHARLIE  _ (slightly self-conscious) _

...But no-one likes me much anymore.

GRANNY HUDSON smiles.

GRANNY HUDSON

Well, that’s a great place to start. Talk through why they feel like that.

A machine beeps in the other room, and GRANNY HUDSON gets up.

GRANNY HUDSON

Oh, that should be the tumble-dryer!

She leaves the room. CHARLIE looks at her phone, sitting on the coffee table, and picks it up. She unlocks it, and types out a message to someone.

_ Hey, I’m sorry. Can we talk _

She hesitates for a moment, nervous, before pressing send. She gets a reply quickly.

_?? _

She takes a deep breath, and sends two more messages.

_ I know I’ve been shitty, just hear me out _

_ 12.45 by Tynemouth Monument tomorrow? _

The typing bubble shows up, then disappears. Shows up again, then disappears. CHARLIE watches it nervously.

_ okay. _

CHARLIE breathes a sigh of relief. GRANNY HUDSON enters the room again, holding CHARLIE’s hoodie. She holds it out to her.

GRANNY HUDSON

Here you go!

CHARLIE puts her phone away, and takes the hoodie with a smile.

CHARLIE

Thank you, Grandma Hudson.

GRANNY HUDSON shakes her head fondly.

GRANNY HUDSON

So I’m the local grandmother figure now, am I?

CHARLIE stifles a laugh.

GRANNY HUDSON

Have you sorted something out?

CHARLIE looks down at her phone, slightly conflicted.

CHARLIE

I hope so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW summary:  
> Charlie says she can’t be depressed because she doesn’t fall into the anti-social, wears-all-black, self-harming stereotype.
> 
> Also!! Updates next week might be a bit sporadic because I start my first college project then and one of my project partners seems very,,,, enthusiastic :,)


	11. Sunday 12.54 - "Lottie and Jazzy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied past domestic abuse is marked with *.

EXT. Tynemouth Monument. CHARLIE sits on one of the benches, looking around nervously. She sighs, scuffing her shoe against the ground. She gets her phone out and unlocks it. Pause. She types out a message.

_ Where are you? _

She hesitates for a moment, then sends it. Beat. She hears a phone notification go off a short distance away, and looks over.

P.O.V. CHARLIE - JASMINE is hovering in the middle of the pavement, looking at her phone. She looks up at CHARLIE, her face expressionless. CHARLIE stares back at her, unsure about whether to say or do anything. JASMINE walks over to her and sits at the other end of the bench. Beat.

JASMINE  _ (bluntly) _

Go on then, Charlie. Say what you want to say.

CHARLIE stares down at her feet, not responding. Pause. JASMINE sighs exasperatedly, her face falling, concerned.

JASMINE  _ (sad, reasoning) _

...What  _ happened  _ to us, Charlie? How did it come to this?

CHARLIE goes to say something, then stops herself. JASMINE looks even more conflicted.

JASMINE  _ (sad, reasoning) _

“Jazzy and Lottie forever”? Remember?

CHARLIE looks even more self-conscious. Pause. She sighs sadly.

CHARLIE  _ (self-conscious, sad) _

Do you remember… ?

She takes a deep breath.

CHARLIE  _ (self-conscious, sad) _

...Do you remember what I said to you that night?

JASMINE nods solemnly, immediately understanding what she’s talking about.

JASMINE  _ (slightly self-conscious) _

That I wasn’t your sister… ?

Her eyes widen in realization.

JASMINE  _ (quietly) _

Oh.

CHARLIE lets out a shaky breath, smiling awkwardly. JASMINE hugs her tightly, and she hugs her back.

JASMINE  _ (self-conscious) _

I’m  _ so so _ sorry-

CHARLIE  _ (interrupting, reasoning) _

You didn’t know.

JASMINE  _ (self-conscious, reasoning) _

But it wasn’t okay.

CHARLIE  _ (reasoning, sad) _

I hit you. We’re equal.

They pull away from each other, JASMINE watching CHARLIE in concern.

*****

CHARLIE  _ (self-conscious, sad) _

Do you still think about that night?

JASMINE nods.

JASMINE  _ (self-conscious) _

Do you… get nightmares from it?

CHARLIE looks surprised.

CHARLIE  _ (self-conscious, surprised) _

I thought that was just me.

JASMINE shakes her head, then hugs her again.

JASMINE

I’m getting out of there as soon as I can. I  _ promise _ .

*****

CHARLIE nods, slightly confused.

CHARLIE  _ (self-conscious) _

But… why didn’t you go with Dad?

JASMINE shakes her head.

JASMINE  _ (self-conscious) _

He’s barely got enough money to look after himself, Charlie… I don’t want to be a burden to him. Financially, I mean.

CHARLIE nods, half-understanding. Beat.

CHARLIE  _ (self-conscious, sad) _

...I’m sorry for being a dick to everyone as well. I just feel like… I’m a bad person.

JASMINE nods.

JASMINE  _ (reasoning) _

You can change, though.

CHARLIE  _ (self-conscious, sad) _

How?

JASMINE  _ (reasoning, encouraging) _

Believe in yourself, talk to people, educate yourself, learn to be true to yourself-

She notices CHARLIE looking at her doubtfully, and smiles reassuringly.

JASMINE  _ (reasoning, encouraging) _

_ Charlie _ . Remember what I was like at the start of Year 11?

CHARLIE smiles slightly, remembering. JASMINE gestures to herself.

JASMINE  _ (reasoning, encouraging) _

And look at me now. Badass-

_ (air-quotes) _ “political”

-Bi-dyke. If I can do it you can too.

CHARLIE smiles fondly at her, then stares back down at her feet self-consciously.

CHARLIE  _ (self-conscious) _

...There’s something else. As well. Why I’ve been… like  _ this  _ lately.

JASMINE nods, looking at her as if to say “go on”. 

CHARLIE  _ (self-conscious) _

...I think I’m in love.

JASMINE’s eyes widen, surprised. Beat.

JASMINE  _ (surprised) _

Shit.

CHARLIE laughs humourlessly.

CHARLIE  _ (self-conscious) _

Yeah.

JASMINE  _ (carefully) _

It’s not Tristan?

CHARLIE shakes her head firmly, and JASMINE breathes a sigh of relief.

JASMINE  _ (relieved) _

Thank god I don’t have to disown you.

CHARLIE laughs, slightly nervous.

CHARLIE  _ (self-conscious) _

Guess.

JASMINE

Isaac?

CHARLIE  _ (self-conscious) _

No.

JASMINE

Jack? Luke?

CHARLIE  _ (self-conscious) _

Nope and nope.

JASMINE thinks hard.

JASMINE

...Toby?

CHARLIE grimaces.

CHARLIE

Fuck no!

JASMINE laughs to herself. Her face falls slowly, thinking hard. CHARLIE watches her intently, self-conscious. Pause.

JASMINE  _ (carefully) _

...It’s a girl, isn’t it?

CHARLIE takes a deep breath, and nods. Beat.

JASMINE

What’s that Spanish girl at Fundraising Group called?

CHARLIE  _ (self-conscious) _

Lou.

JASMINE

Lou?

CHARLIE nods, slightly self-conscious, blushing.

CHARLIE  _ (self-conscious) _

Yeah.

JASMINE smiles to herself, nodding.

JASMINE  _ (impressed) _

Good taste.

CHARLIE does a double-take.

CHARLIE  _ (incredulous) _

Don’t say you like her as well!

JASMINE holds her hands up in defense.

JASMINE  _ (reasoning) _

I just mean she’s good-looking! Platonically!

CHARLIE laughs, and JASMINE follows.

JASMINE

...So what are you, then?

CHARLIE shrugs, caught off-guard slightly.

CHARLIE  _ (self-conscious) _

...I don’t know. Maybe gay. I haven’t really thought about labels.

JASMINE nods.

JASMINE

You don’t have to have a label if you don’t want to.

CHARLIE nods.

CHARLIE  _ (self-conscious) _

Yeah, I know… I just think it would be more reassuring. To have one.

JASMINE nods, understanding.

CHARLIE  _ (self-conscious) _

Can you not tell the others yet? As well?

JASMINE shrugs.

JASMINE

Sure.

CHARLIE smiles at her fondly. They sit in silence for a moment. JASMINE tucks her hair behind her ear, slightly nervous.

JASMINE  _ (self-conscious) _

...I kinda have a secret as well.

CHARLIE’s eyes widen, intrigued.

JASMINE  _ (self-conscious, slightly worried) _

You can’t tell anyone.

CHARLIE  _ (reasoning) _

I won’t!

JASMINE looks around quickly, then moves closer to CHARLIE.

JASMINE  _ (quiet, self-conscious) _

I kind of have a crush.

CHARLIE smiles, even more curious.

CHARLIE  _ (quiet) _

Who?

JASMINE  _ (quiet, self-conscious) _

...Tobias.

CHARLIE’s eyes widen.

CHARLIE  _ (incredulous) _

Toby?!

JASMINE’s eyes widen in shock.

JASMINE  _ (quiet, slightly worried) _

Ssh!

CHARLIE laughs to herself.

CHARLIE  _ (quiet, incredulous) _

I thought you hated him!

JASMINE  _ (quiet, self-conscious) _

So did I! I just… I don’t know. He doesn’t seem as annoying as he was before. He’s really endearing, it’s kind of cute.

She blushes slightly, and CHARLIE giggles.

CHARLIE  _ (teasing) _

Awwww!

JASMINE elbows her, and she laughs again.

JASMINE

Look at us. The hopeless romantics.

CHARLIE shrugs.

CHARLIE  _ (reasoning) _

Isn’t that just life?

JASMINE laughs, as  _ Miss America _ by Ingrid Michaelson starts to play. She and CHARLIE continue to talk semi-audibly, as the camera slowly pans out to reveal the whole of the Priory.

Cut to credits as the first verse begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW summary  
> Charlie and Jasmine talk briefly about “that night”. Jasmine promises Charlie she’s leaving the house - and their mother - as soon as she can.


End file.
